First Fic
by opal eyes
Summary: Please don't read this story unless you are my sister. It is horrible. I can't imagine why anyone would want to read it. Seriously. Do not read this story.


First Fic  
  
By murasaki ayame  
  
A/N: Hi, this is my first fic. I am merely a poor tender chicken, please do not roast me with harsh, unforgiving flames. Reviews are appreciated, but not expected. Thank you, enjoy.  
  
A crowd of characters from various manga and anime milled about the large room, talking among themselves, and every so often glancing up at the podium at the front of the room.  
  
Suddenly, a tall, beautiful, blonde woman in a purple outfit walked in and stepped up to the microphone. The crowd sat down and fell silent. Then, the Author walked in. "Mai, could you go sit with the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh people?"  
  
"Fine," Mai replied, "but could you tell us why we are all here?"  
  
"Ok!" chirped the Author as Mai sashayed over to her seat. "The reason you are all here is that I am about to start writing my first fanfiction ever, and um.I kind of need your help to do it."^_^; "You see, to write a fanfic, you need characters and an idea. and basic writing skills."  
  
In the audience, Ryouga suddenly burst out with," But. don't you need a plot, too?"  
  
Everyone stared at him as the Author explained," Well, a plot is a bonus, but haven't you seen all those crazy, funny, plotless fanfics out there? You know, the weird ones with stuff like rabid bananas, Smurfs, and dimension traveling Porta-Potties."  
  
"Oh, yeah, those." Ryouga muttered under his breath, embarrassed.  
  
"Ok, does anyone have any ideas?" the Author asked.  
  
Sitting in the back, Sakura (from CCS) piped up with, "Don't forget the disclaimer!" "Oops... ok"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except possibly the Author, who is me.  
  
"You're not sure whether you own yourself?!?" exclaimed Inu-Yasha, incredulous.  
  
"Um.you never can be too careful these days." the Author mumbled apologetically.  
  
"Okay, anyway, now that we've all gotten that over with, does anyone have STORY ideas?" she queried of the befuddled group.  
  
Shippo, that cute little fuzzball, piped up with, "Ooh! Ooh! I know! How about you do a fic where Inu-Yasha and Kagome are a prince and a princess unwillingly engaged to marry, but fall in love instead?"  
  
"No, sorry Shippo, that's been done to death." 'And now I know where they all got the idea from.' she thought as Inu-Yasha edged away from Shippo with a shocked look on his kawaii face. "Anything else? No blanket fics either, by the way. Sorry Miroku, I DO NOT write lemons either." She stated as Miroku groaned. *BAM!* Miroku slumped to the ground with swirly eyes as he was hit on the head with a gigantic boomerang belonging to a certain demon exterminator. "Thank you," said the Author "he can sometimes get a little annoying."  
  
And so they dithered on and on, wasting away much of the afternoon, the Author discarding multiple stories that had been done already, or that were just stupid, or that she did not know enough about the original series to do. There were also quite a few that she simply did not have the time or energy to do at the moment, but wrote down on a little notepad for future notice. It was not long, however, before she gave up, noticing that it was almost bedtime.  
  
"Okay, people, I'm going to accept one more idea, and then we'll call it a night." She yawned, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. She glanced around the room at the various characters, searching for a raised hand. Finally, she spotted a girl with sharply cut brown hair boredly raising her hand.  
  
"Yes Nabiki?" she called out.  
  
" Well, since all the other imbeciles here have failed to come up with any suggestions of substance, I have a proposition to make. I have been taping the proceedings tonight. You can use it as a story idea, adding descriptions and all. All I ask is a measly 2000 yen."  
  
The Author thought for a moment, and then smiled. "I have an idea. How about you give me the tape, and I don't show everyone the picture."  
  
"W-what picture?"  
  
"You know, _the_ picture."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Session dismissed."  
  
OWARI 


End file.
